galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ch 13 Erica gone
Ch 13 Erica gone Luurat, the High Lord of the Tomradi marched ahead of an entire regiment towards the former Estrella Caravanserai. Each of his warriors wearing a living combat shell and armed with Tomradi force projectors. Never has there been a display of such force on Avondur planet. No one here ever seen over a thousand Tomradi. Yet many knew there were many legions more in the terrifying battle discs in the Avondur system. Fetherars, the representative of the Circle of Seven and the chairholder of the Sandakaar Council bravely stepped into Luurat's way. Fetherars was accompanied by all one hundred Sandakaar guards. Beings of different species recruited by the city council; They were far outnumbered, but Luurat made his force stop."Make way, or perish!" "Stand down,Luurat. This is not permitted on Avondur. You may challenge and fight an individual but full-scale war is forbidden. Luurat released a bolt of energy from his face trunk and vaporized the Representative. "No one stands against the Tomradi, I am Luurat!" Tomradi warriors unleashed withering energy blasts against the remaining Council guards. Some of the guards had come to Avondur passing through rifts, originating from different spheres and realms and some returned fire, managing to kill a few of the well-armored Tomradi. Their living battle shells were highly resistant to the energy blasts of the Council guard. Despite the brave stand of the guards, there were simply roo many Tomradi. The sky darkened as several battle discs, huge 30,000-meter space ships bristling with force projectors descended and hovered among the low hanging clouds. Luurat's voice boomed as he stood before the old caravanserai, that had been remodeled,"Show yourself, you who claims to be the Emperor! We Tomradi deserve what is sealed in the Vault alone! Come out and crawl before me, share what you know about the Imperials. Do this not, I destroy and kill!" --""-- Lumis had taken residence in the old temple of the light priests, just outside and to the south of the city center of Sandakaar. It was here where the trans spatial gate to the Stronghold of Light was. Asput, another female member of the Knights of light, kept the place. He anxiously waited for the team of hunters to come back with that elusive bitch. She knew where the WEAPON was so he could go and retrieve it, slay the Dark One and end all this tiresome business. He was destined to be a god and he deserved to be worshipped by every living thing. He was simply not prepared for that Dark One, the first time they met. It was the wrong place and he did not control the WEAPON. In all this contemplation he wondered why Crea did not simply tell him where that WEAPON was, or why she not made a new one and bestowed it on him. Part of him realized that she had lied to him and elevated him just to be a tool, but he was an egomaniac and dismissed those voices. He was destined to slay that foul thing and with that WEAPON he planned to threaten maybe even destroy Crea and take her place. Just as his thoughts and dreams soothed his mind. Everything went black, utterly dark before his eyes, Another pulse revibrated across the Omniverse and reached the consciousness of every entity. The first such pulse was a cosmic declaration of power. The universe was put on notice, that the JUDGE was one with the Dark One. It was a signal of forthcoming judgment. This second one was as intense as the first, but it was different. The Dark One was once again the Antiforce of Life. A chill of eternal darkness ran up his spine and reminded him and all the other god-like entities, they were not beyond the reach of death. AS he recovered from that uncanny event, he noticed the enormous dark circles just beyond the clouds. The Tomradi disregarded all warnings and made their presence known. He decided to wait and see how this developed. He didn't like these arrogant members of that Circle. The Red Knights, specifically Crimsor and the Yellow Robes deserved whatever the Tomradi dished out. --""-- At first, Alice was nervous, Captain Olafson made true of her suggestion and Commander Hi had scheduled her for CONN. She wanted to be a helmsman and that meant her career would lead to a bridge position and that meant CONN rotation. That she only spent a few weeks in basic training between the first and second mission meant little on the Tigershark. She had been promoted to Ensign, without ever serving three years in the Academy. The Admiral of the Fleet had promoted everyone, including her. Alice smiled as she was certain no academy cadet or midshipman had teachers as she had. Shaka, the best helmsman was the most knowledgeable, patient and intuitive teacher who shared her great passion for being at the helm of a starship. That the very SHIP, technically its AI was also her friend and shared intimate insights into a ship's helm and propulsion systems, no official manual ever mentioned was part of the reason that she was now officially rated at 810. That far above the average and reached Virtu Helm talent without having that rare gift, or curse as Shaka always said. Two hours ago she had stepped onto the bridge to take her first CONN watch. Because it was her first watch, Commander Narth had remained at OPS. One of the Y'All his name was Forty-Nine had changed his desire to become a marine and expressed his wish to be a regular Navy officer like TheOther, he was now officially a Union Fleet cadet and Captain Olafson made him a Midshipman. The massive Y'All was sitting behind the Navigation controls. Lt.Cmdr Krabbel right behind him supervising the Y'All. Fivcheer the Leedei was at Helm and Brana the Delicate held the science station. This was another Tigershark special. Normally the bridge science station was only occupied when required by mission or situation. On the Tigershark, this station was always occupied. Technically there was little or nothing to do, but the Tigershark was passing through non-Union space and on her way to a planet called N'Ger. Lt. Nolei was working with the Attikan marine behind the security station cataloging scanner contacts. The closer they came to N'Ger the more contacts popped up at the scanner horizon. Alice had lost much of her nervousness and relaxed in the big seat. It was an eventless watch so far and actually quite boring as she had nothing to do. From the engineering station, she heard odd sounds, something wet and organic sounding. Certainly not part of the constant electronic whisper that was constant ambiance. The servos of the command seat followed her move to swivel and she looked at Meeze, the wormlike creature actually wearing Union fleet uniform and coiled on top of a chair behind the engineering bridge controls. Meeze was bussy eating something dark red. His ring mouth was smeared with a red substance and so was part of his uniform. Alice said."Mr.Meeze. there is no eating on the bridge." "That is not true. The Captinz drinks the coffees and eats the sandwiches sometimes." "She is the captain." "Soo? I am the Meeze." "You got that strawberry stuff all over you, the uniform and the console." "It's not straberriez, its blood." He held up a dripping piece."Want to try some?" Alice shuddered."No way, not even living on Trash Island did I eat...what is it?" The worm raised his thin arms."That is what I try to find out, I found it in the hold after the slaves left. It's not too bad. Good idea, I add the strawberries." "Mr.Meeze please clean up your mess before the captain sees it." She swiveled back. Fivecheer's icon blinked and the Leedei still under the Virtu Helmet reported."Five minutes to drop. We are about to arrive at Eller system. Alice acknowledged."SHIP please inform the Captain." "No need Ensign Enigma, she is right behind you." Alice swiveled the command chair and there she was, Captain Olafson. --""-- I smiled at Alice."Good job, Ensign Enigma." She got up and almost saluted, remembering that this was not done on the bridge of an active ship."Thank you, ma'am. Thank you for trusting me with that responsibility." To Meeze I said."Could you at least keep the work station clean, Mr. Meeze and not use the engineering console as a cutting board?" The worm seemed a bit annoyed."Meeze cleans it." I rolled my eyes, of all my diverse crew Meeze, was taking the cake for sure, virtually and quite literally, I stopped myself from asking what he was eating. To Alice I said. "It's quite boring, right?" "Just a tinny bit, Ma'am." "SHIP, call the Seniors to stations." "They are on their way." "Mr.Fivcheer please drop us out of quasi and go to drift." My senior officers and friends arrived, while Krabbel changed seats with the Y'All. I gave then a few moments to get situated and then asked Mao."Anything on the scanners, that could concern us?" He responded. "The system is quite busy, and Hans identified two contacts with known energy signatures of pirates. None are on the top ten list." "Until we know why we are here, they are safe. But If they are still there when we leave I think we reduce the number of known pirates by two." I had to admit, I liked us being the Silver Streak again, I wore my Black Velvet outfit that was made of syntho leather and a layer of ultronit micromesh. I was also certain. Tyron would insist on being worn the second we landed. "Mr. Ndbele, approach N'Ger and take us down. Elfi announce is if necessary." Our Saran princess said. I announced to us. There are Oghr forts on both moons. All they responded was a general behave or else message. The same we got the last times we have been here." Har-Hi pointed at the main viewer."SHIP focuses on that orbital contact and enlarges, please." SHIP chirped."Sure thing, Sir. Isn't that a Dai Mother?" He nodded and said."She is perhaps the most unique feature of N’Ger security because it is provided by the Ug-Ka Dai. Their Dai Mother has been in orbit around N’Ger for centuries. Dai Fighters are the main reason, no raid or attack on N’Ger was ever successful." SHIP adjusted the zoom settings and the little dot became bigger. Due to my recent exposure to Dai culture, I was able to identify the ship as a very old Kur-Mesk; a Dai Mother made during the sixth age after the destruction of Thana-Shoo. Not one of the very big ones, but still an impressive sight of over 13,000 meters in length. "I remember one of the merchant houses was supposed to be associated with the Dai, but Dai providing fighter protection for others sounds odd." Har-Hi as so often crossed his arms before his chest."About 6000 years ago, a Dai tribe starving and near the end of their resources arrived in the orbit of N'Ger. The Wak, you know is a 3rd tier Dai tribe leader decided to attack and raid N'Ger or die doing so." While Shaka steered the ship getting us close and in an orbit before we were in the best position for planetfall, everyone was paying attention to Har-Hi. He continued. "The Oghr commandant of the protective forces was a smart and intelligent man and he convinced the Wak Ure-Ka to a face to face meeting. This Oghr commandant, quite famous Nerun Risor, due to his intelligent and wise decisions acknowledged the Wak and his dilemma. He offered an alternative, pointing out that the Merchant House of the Muruur, a Kakth Oghr was on the verge of collapse. The Ka tribe could fight the Muruur without any interference of the Oghr protective forces and take over that house. So it came that the Ka tribe abandoned its spacefaring nomadic existence and became settled. Other Dai declared them Okthi and it was confirmed by the Pale Ones. The heart of the Ka Tribe died and the Dai Mother of the Ka remained in orbit around N'Ger. Without a heart, she is nothing more than an immobile hulk, unable to go FTL The Ka tribe became the Uk-Ka merchants of N'Ger. In a somewhat similar development as the Man tribe, but instead of dealing among Dai tribes, the Uk-Ka are galaxy-wide known weapon dealers and in turn very rich and influential." I looked towards Mao, well we are well equipped in that regard." Mao grinned."Yes, we are." The Zulu prince at Helm said."Perfect descent path coming up. want me to land?" "Yes, Shaka take us down." --""-- The Estrella compound was suddenly engulfed in an iridescent, purplish bubble. While large cannon towers rose from the two towers. A voice amplified to the sound level of a nearby thunderstorm boomed."Advance and perish." Luurat was not impressed by any of that, many advanced civilizations perished before the onslaught of the Tomradi. This was their only reason to exist, being the sole inheritors of all that was stored inside the Imperial Vault. Now there was a newcomer to Avondale, displaying the ancient sigil of the First Emperor. There was only one explanation, someone found shards of the key. Luurat came with a substantial part of Tomradi power to this planet. More and more Battle discs arrived by the moment. The first row of his warriors advanced and were hit by a withering barrage of self-propelled projectiles expelled in vast numbers by these weapon turrets, and to the great anger and surprise of Luurat hammered the living battle shells into pieces. Luurat and his forces were fast to respond and poured blinding bolts of energy into the purple shield bubble. SO far it held, however, the Battle disc that now prepared to fire could release energies exponentially stronger than a hundred times the combined weapon fire of an entire ground-force division. A shimmering gate suddenly appeared and swallowed the energy bolt released from the Battle disc, before it reached the shielded compound, Crimsor in full battle armor had appeared."Luurat, cease all aggression so you may be judged for your crime." "I am not impressed, demon son. Your ilk can be destroyed by fire and I came with the fire of a thousand suns." Crimsor was not alone, behind and around him, rifts of reddish light flickered into existence and a legion of netherworld denizens with glowing whips, swords, and other archaic weapons appeared. Atop the ramparts of the old Caravanserai, the shrouded brothers of the Black Hoods appeared. And with them was a being known to many as Balkus, accompanied by a semy skeletonized dragon bat. He also addressed the increasing numbers of Tomradi."This is the pact, Tomradi the Black Hoods are with the Emperor reborn." The act of the Tomradi killing old Fetherars, the representative of the Circle of Seven activated ancient pacts and special conditions. What had been forgotten by many was now remembered. Each of the seven circles was more than just a faction of different believes and doctrines but were bound by oaths and appointed tasks that was central to the unique nature of Avondur, planet. A cyclone of yellow dust rose from the plane and as it settled revealed a tall skeletonized being with four arms, wearing pieces of ancient armor. The beings head, a skull face encased in a green shard of transparent crystal floating with no apparent connection above the shoulders of that entity. The tomradi did not recognize it, but many others did. The Sentinel of the Rift and the sole known member of the Green faction of the Circle of Seven. As with the Red Knight, portals and glowing rifts appeared. The sentinel spoke, and his voice was more like a whisper yet everyone heard it. "Tomradi you bring great might to reinforce your agenda, but so am I." The sentinel raised his upper right hand."The gate to the God of old is open!" Human shaped beings with animal heads were first. Their leader said."RA has been summoned." With this huge pyramid-shaped space ships dropped into the system. It was clear to everyone, even the Tomradi leader that this was going to be a fight like none other. He called for an orbital barrage to obliterate everything. --""-- Lumis observed the gathering and built up of forces from a distance, but even the small temple he was using to reside was now like a single rock amid an ocean. More and more Tomradi appeared and marched towards Sandakarr. At first, they ignored the temple but then attacked and slaughtered the priests of light. Crea's voice suddenly revibrated in his mind and perhaps aloud as well."Go, servant! Stand for your faction and claim leadership over all that gathers! Tomradi. Old Gods and whatever else come forward. You are the Lord of Light, this is an army ready for the taking, but you must be decisive and become the cosmic leader you dream to become." --""-- No one paid particular interest to the Silver Streak. The sun had just settled behind the mountains to the west on this side of the planet. I moved behind Elfi and said."Well, we are here, use the NAVINT com to see if there is anyone with our instructions." "Aye captain." She brushed over input sensors."I have the NAVINT commandant herself responding. She says she is right here." "Put her on, please." It was an audio-only connection, but I recognized Deepa's voice right away."You made good time, Soja. We have waited for you. Please turn command temporary over to a senior officer and come to the Yrtath hotel right at the East path coming off the landing field. You may bring your closest friends." "May I ask what this is all about?" "Let us say it is a special NAVINT mission. The details will become clear to you. The Eternal Warrior is here, as well as your grandfather Egill Skallagrimmsson. The Tigershark is still a NAVINT unit and thus I am able to give you these orders. This mission may take us off-planet, but not with spaceships. Your crew may have to wait for a while." I was floored with surprise."Egill?" A new voice that I instantly recognized. It was Admiral Richard Stahl."Erica, I am here as a civilian and not as an Admiral. Just get your leather-clad behind here." I had a feeling that this was one of those milestones, Tyr, Deepa and the Narth Supreme spoke about. I knew there was a connection to a world called Avondur. A world my brother wanted to go to retrieve a token he called the book and a thing that was to restore all his knowledge and memories. I could not ignore my ring getting warm, as it always did when I was near to one of the tokens. The same feeling told me that I would not return to the Tigershark as her captain. A sudden spell of deep emotions made me sigh and it took all control I could muster. not to cry. While it was only a feeling and nothing definite, ever since I became aware of that entity I called my brother, I knew it this time would come." I called Roghor to the bridge and asked him to join me in my office. "I am leaving on a NAVINT mission, and can not give you any more details than that. I am placing you in temporary command over the USS Tigershark. I can not say how long I will be gone. There is a chance you will receive orders from NAVINT command or Fleet Command to return to base without me returning." The magnificent Togar commander was more intuitive than I expected. "She is always your ship, Captain. I will take good care of her until you return." Technically inappropriate. but perfectly normal aboard this ship, he put his right paw on my shoulder."Whatever happens, Captain, you honored me with your trust and friendship. I will act on your behalf regardless of what may come." "Thank you, commander." --""-- Har-Hi, Shea and Narth had joined me at the airlock, while Circuit extended the side landing ramp. I had not mentioned anything to anyone about my feelings, mostly because I still had hope that this was just a feeling and that I would return. My brother had been strangely silent, which was not a good indication regarding that notion of hope. I straightened my shoulders and decided to take this just like the Starfleet Captain I had become and act like a Union Officer as long as I could. On one hand, I took comfort in the fact that m best friends were with me. Shea, Narth, and Har-Hi had transcendent the meaning and definition of friends and have become so much more. All four of us wore our pirate outfits. Har-Hi in his red Dai armor, bristling with weapons and blades. Shea in that white bodice and cape. Narth in his robe as always, but all insignia and rank pins removed. Circuit was a machine, and incapable of displaying any emotions but he too had been my close friend for a long time and I knew he sensed my state of mind as he straightened out, and did something he never did before and saluted me."Captain Olafson." I returned the salute and then left stomped down the ramp faster than I had planned. Har-Hi right behind me pointed down a distant path, that way captain." "I know, Har-Hi." I did know indeed, the tug on my ring and the sensation of non-physical heat became stronger. I was certain now beyond any doubt, another token was right here and close by. Narth said, let us go the other way, the hotel is 8 kilometers distant. A notable distant when walking at human speed." I nodded and he teleported us. --""-- Masara had taken the lead as they approached the Yrtath hotel. Kilmore, another Knight of light silently swooped down out of the clear night air right before Masara and said. "The group of humans has still not retired yet and I just noticed the arrival of four more." Masara made a dismissive gesture."So what? What difference do four more humans make? I have twelve superior fighters and I gather you have brought more?" "Yes, Masara, thirty of the best assassins from all across the Universe." "We alone are far above meek and weak humans, our armor and powers beyond any man." Kilmore spread his arms."Then let us fulfill the bidding of our master, retrieve the woman and kill the rest for defying Lord Lumis." --""-- Roghor was to agitated to sit down in the command seat. While he appeared calm and relaxed to any casual observer, his long tail swished back and forth, telling a different story to those who knew Togar. Ak Fective was an Attikan and not a Togar, but he understood the meaning of the moving tail."She gave you command authority, Commander. We never played exactly by the rules on this ship." "She is going to be mad at me, for sending a few shadows." Just as he said that Elfi signaled incoming transmissions. "Lt. Sahlhof here. The Captain and the others arrived at a local hotel or something like that. I am able to identify Admiral Stahl, General Lichfangh and if I am correct, all three members of the so-called Wisemen of the Assembly." Another voice came on."Bergdorf here, we also spotted a large number of armed individuals apparently heading for that hotel. I bet my entire supply of genuine Earth coffee they are up to no good and that hotel is their target." Roghor made a resigning gesture."I am sure our Captain and Har-Hi can take care of whatever these guys are, but we are Union and there are quite a few VIPs..." He reached across Elfi's shoulder and opened a comm channel."Hans, you have green light. Move your team out." --""-- Narth had teleported us onto a terrace-like balcony. There was Egill, Stahl, General Lichfangh and Deepa. A Narth was standing next to Stahl, I immediately knew was the Narth Supreme. Before I was able to say or do anything I also noticed a very tall humanoid. Suddenly utter darkness descended all around my very being. I felt my brother, that entity that shared my mind grow and I could feel it move! --""-- Egill was the first realizing that something was going on with Erica. She collapsed like a puppet with cut strings and then vanished...not instantly like a teleport, but fading into nothingness like a ghost. The tall humanoid Phill knew as Dark Cloud dropped the borrowed Narth robe, gone was the hairless, assimilation of a human being. Egill instantly recognized the face."Eric?" "Yes, you know me as Eric and I am reunited with my own body." Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson